A Killer Prom (Kojisa One-Shot and Spoiler)
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: This was so-post to come out after 'Frontier High' was, so it's kinda a spoiler for 'Frontier High' witch is the squeal to 'Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children' and this story is mainly Kojisa (LouisaXKoji), but has hints of other couples too, I hope you like it!


**Frontier High - A Killer Prom.**

**A.N: This is a one-shot that I dreamed about and has nothing to do with 'Frontier High' the sequel**** of 'Digimon Frontier 2: The Return of the Children'. If there are spelling errors I sincerely apologize. You see, I'm dyslectic witch means I have a pacific learning difficulty, in my case it's writing. And if you've got something to say about it, just say it. I honestly have to idea about the geography of Shinjuku, Japan or Tokyo and I've tried to understand it, but every time I try it makes my head EXPLODE! So if I've got something wrong, GIVE ME A BREAK! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MY HEAD HURTS EVERY TIME I TRY TO UNDERSTAND IT! And if there's something wrong with the cartel, witch is something I don't know practically ANYTHING about, GO AHEAD AND SCREW ME!  
**

**Koji will be having a lot of flash-backs, so if you're having trouble keeping up, just say in a review and I'll try to help. If you don't like spoilers then don't read it. ENJOY!**

**(Real World: Streets of Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 16****th****, 10:04 am)**

**Koji's POV**

It seemed like a normal morning in Tokyo, people were running around rushing to work, but I was rushing more then everyone else. I was wearing my dark blue, yellow striped bandana, a plain light blue jacket, a bright yellow short sleeved T-shirt, black jeans and white trainers. I'm 18 years old, if you're wondering. I had bean in the hospital last night dew to milled gas poisoning, but I'm fine now. The reason I'm rushing to hospital, is because the person who saved my life is there and she's in a coma.

"_Hold on Louisa I'm coming! Don't give up, keep fighting._" I kept yelling in my head to Louisa and then had a flash-back to my last week in school.

**(Real World: Shinjuku High School, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 9****th****, 3:13 pm)**

**Koji's POV**

Everyone in school was in the hall chatting and bickering. Louisa and I were sitting next to each other in the hall, being quiet like everyone was supposes to be. Then a tall man in a dark blue uniform with brown hair and gray eyes walked into the hall and everyone was quite. This is the school's principle, Mr Wolfe.

"Alright everyone! As you all know this is the last week of school and there in suppose to be a prom. Well I have some bad news, the organizer of the event, Ms Goatees, is sick so I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the prom." Mr Wolfe told everyone and they started to moan and complain.

"WAIT SIR!" Louisa yelled and stud up.

"What is it, Mrs Kanbara?" Mr Wolfe asked Louisa.

"Sir, I could organize the event." Louisa offered. Then one of the kids started laughing.

"What?" Louisa asked a blue haired boy called Gary Jackson, AKA biggest ass in school. Gary stopped laughing for a minute and wiped his brown eyes.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that the biggest weirdo and loser in school could ever do that." Gary said happily and started laughing again. Then I stud up and stepped in front of Louisa protectively.

"She is NOT a weirdo OR a loser, Jackson!" I spat defensively. Then Louisa put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Koji. The thing is, he's right. I am a weirdo and loser, but I like that. And if Mr Wolfe gives me permission, I WILL organize the prom." Louisa said confidently and looked at Mr Wolfe.

"Please sir. I know everyone has been looking forward to the prom and I REALLY don't want to let them down." Louisa begged Mr Wolfe. He thought about it for a minute and sighed.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Mrs Kanbara. But considering, you are one of the best students I've ever seen in this school, you can try." He said and then the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. Louisa thanked him and left with me by her side.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Koji." Louisa said gratefully and hugged me before running ahead to the school exit.

**(Real World: Streets of Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 16****th****, 10:05 am)**

**Koji's POV**

I didn't see much of Louisa after that out side of school. I was planning on asking her to prom but she was so busy it was hard to get the chance, but with some help from Takuya and permission from Rhys, I did.

**(Real World: Kanbara household, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 12****th****, 5:54 pm)**

**Koji's POV**

I rang the door bell and Takuya opened it with Rhys behind him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Takuya asked me.

"I need to see Louisa." I explained.

"What do you want?" Rhys asked me then started drinking the apple juice carton he had in his hand.

"I want to ask her to prom." I explained. Takuya dropped his jaw and Rhys started coughing. I guess I should have waited for him to finish.

"SAY WHAT?" Rhys asked.

"I said: I want to ask her to prom." I repeated.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT-" Rhys yelled but was cut off by Takuya.

"Well, she's busy right now and I think you need Rhys's permission first, buddy." Takuya explained.

"Come on, I just need tow minutes you guys." I requested. They turned away from me for a minute or so and then turned back around.

"Okay you can ask her. But you DARE do something wrong and I will kill you." Rhys threatened.

"Thank you." I said and they let me in. Takuya showed me to her room and he knocked.

"Who is it and what do you want?" I heard Louisa's voice ask.

"It's me, sis and Koji, he wants to ask you something." Takuya yelled.

"Okay come in." She said after 30 seconds or so and Takuya opened the door. I walked in and saw Louisa at her desk on a seat.

"Hey Koji! So what did you want to ask me?" Louisa said cheerfully.

"Well I was wondering if you would, by any chance, want to err…." I stammered. Damn how do I put this?

"I'd love to go to prom with you." She said.

"H-how did-" I was going to ask but she giggled and smiled warmly.

"Just a guess. So is 7 o'clock okay?" She asked.

"Sure. So, see ya later?" I asked nervously.

"See ya later Koji." She said cheerfully and turned back to her desk. I left, so I don't make her mess up on something.

"_YES!_" I yelled as I left the Kanbara household.

**(Real World: Streets of Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 16****th****, 10:07 am)**

**Koji's POV**

And just like that I had a date. But now I wish I hadn't asked her, then she wouldn't have gone. Louisa had worked all week on the prom but all her work had been wasted.

**(Real World: Party-Apartments building, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 15****th****, 8:05 pm) **

**Koji's POV**

"I still can't believe you hired a limo just to take you and me to prom!" Louisa exclaimed. She was wearing a pink dress with a red ribbon around her waist and red shoes that had small heels at the back of them. She looked so different in a dress, it feels sorta weird looking at her in one, but in a good way.

"Well you're my best friend and for tonight my date. Plus you did save my life a couple of times. This is the least I can do." I told her. Seriously! She's saved my life more times then I can count, this is the very least I can do for her.

"Oh Koji, thank you. But don't forget YOU saved MY life more times then I can count." She informed me. Then the limo stopped and I stepped out and rushed over to Louisa's side of the car and opened the door. Then I put my hand in front of her.

"Let's dance." I said in one of those French ascents. She giggled and took my hand, we walked to the doors of the building. Louisa had chosen an old apartment building for the prom called "Party-Apartments". It looked like a normal apartment building on the out side, but once you step inside, it totally changes. At the counter there was a maroon haired, brown eyed woman in a red and white hotel uniform.

"Excuse me?" Louisa asked the woman.

"HELLO LOUISA! So are you here for you're prom?" The woman asked then she noticed me.

"Oh and is this your date?" She asked.

"Kat, I am here for the prom and yes this is my date, Koji Minamoto." Louisa told Kat.

"Koji this is Katarina Sakamoto, or Kat for short." Louisa introduced me to her.

"Pleasure." I said and shock hands with her.

"When will everyone else get here?" Kat asked.

"They should be here at 8:10 pm, witch is still a minute or tow away." Louisa explained and right on schedule, some cars pulled up and everyone who was going to prom stepped out. All the boys were wearing suits and the girls all had dresses on.

"Right on time!" Louisa cheered and opened the door.

"HEY THERE SCHOOL MATES! COME ON IN! THE PARTY JUST STARTED!" Louisa yelled and everyone cheered. Tow by tow everyone came in and we went up stairs.

After 10 minutes of walking up the stairs we walked into a large room. There were Japanese lanterns and banners hung up everywhere. There were spotlights at all the corners of the room and they were switching from blue to green, green to red and red to blue. At one of the sides of the room there was a DJ's table and speakers. Then Louisa clapped her hands and had everyone's attention.

"Well guys, it took a lot of work to make this event special and I'd like to make some things known. All the food and drinks are next-door in room 11 and I DON'T want to see any of you do stupid things. Like daring each other to jump of the roof or starting fights with each other. Now for our DJ we have my brother Rhys David Kanbara, so everyone be nice to him or else. TAKE IT AWAY BRO!" Louisa yelled.

"YOU GOT IT SIS!"

Then Rhys popped up from behind the DJ table and started playing some tracks. Everyone started dancing with their dates and I grabbed Louisa's hand and we started to dance together. At first, all we could hear were fast songs, but after a while Rhys did put on a slow song called "Come on, get higher" by Matt Nathanson. Louisa was pretty good at dancing with the fast songs but, when the slow one came on, she left the dance floor and I don't know why. She had gone inside room 11 and I fallowed her.

"Hey Louisa, why aren't you back in there, having a good time?" I asked a little worriedly.

"Hey Koji, the truth is I don't know how to dance to slow songs. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of the school." she said sadly. I put my hands on her shoulders to comfort her and smiled.

"It's okay Louisa. It's just like what you see in the movies." I explained and put my hand out. Louisa looked at it then at me, smiled and took my hand. We could still hear the song playing and I pulled her close and we moved slowly to the song. Louisa looked at her feet a lot making sure that she didn't step on my foot, but then I pulled her a bit closer and she started to relax. Then she sighed happily and rested her head against my chest. To be honest, that surprised me a LOT but soon I got over it and we continued dancing.

Then the song ended, Louisa lifted her head and we were making eye contact. Her light blue eyes are so beautiful, then I noticed a few strands of her hair were in her face and I don't know why, but I gently brushed her hair away from her face. Louisa was blushing a bit but it was NOTHING compared to my face.

**(Real World: Shinjuku Hospital, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 16th, 10:07 am)**

**Takuya's POV**

"_Come on sis! Wake up!_" I yelled desperately in my head.

Louisa hasn't been awake since 11 hours ago and she doesn't look good. The whole gang is here, except Koji. Everyone is in the waiting room right now, including me. My mom is crying on my dad's shoulder, literally. Shinya, Tommy, Lulu and Sammy are crying while J.P, M.J, Ema and Louise are trying to comfort them. Rhyn, Rhys and Koichi are just sitting away from everyone else and are steering at the ground, I don't think even God knows what they're thinking. Arther and Rell are playing it 'cool', but I can tell that they're worried. Rex won't stop passing back and forth and Raven is trying to calm him down. Fliss is trying to get Koji on the phone, but he's not answering. And Zoe is trying to convince the doctors to let us in, but it's useless, they just won't let us see her.

I remember how hard she was working these last few days. Damn, no mater what we tried, she just wouldn't leave her room for anything but school, food and you know what. Louisa worked so hard, I couldn't believe it.

**(Real World: Party-Apartments building, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 15****th****, 9:04 pm)**

**Louisa's POV**

Wow! Koji is such an awesome dancer. I still can't get over the fact that he asked ME to prom. ME! Of all the girls in school to prom. I did my best to make sure I didn't step on his foot, then Koji pulled me closer to him and I don't know what came over me, but I gently sighed and put my head on his chest. I hope that wasn't a bad thing to do, I mean I see the girls in all those movies that my mom torches me with do that, all the time in situations like this.

When the song ended I lifted my head and then Koji gently brushed some of my hair of my face and he started blushing like crazy, but he's not the only one blushing. Yep I am too. I can see his dark blue eyes shine like fireflies. There was a silence between us that wasn't awkward but actually nice.

"Hey! Are you tow love-birds gonna join the party or what?" Someone yelled. Me and Koji looked to see Louise and Koichi at the door.

"Your one to talk, considering you can't stop kissing each other." Koji chuckled.

"Yeah no what? He's right." Louise said with a blush on her face.

"Yeah he is. Speaking of which." Koichi chuckled and kissed Louise on her lips, probably for the 10000th time today.

"Oh! Get a room will ya!" I chuckled as they continued. When they parted we all laughed a lot. Then I saw Koji stop and by the look on his face, it wasn't because he was out of breath.

"Hey Koji is something wrong?" I asked a little worriedly. He looked at me with a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said sounding surprised why I asked him. Okay something is definitely wrong.

"How about you go on ahead and give me a minute?" Koji said. I eyed him suspiciously but left with Koichi and Louise.

**(Real World: Party-Apartments building, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 15****th****, 9:08 pm)**

**Koji's POV**

I know something's wrong, I can sense it. After Louisa, Louise and Koichi left, I went down steers to check it out. Then on the 5th floor, I saw Kat coughing in one of the hallways. I quickly rushed over to her to see if she was alright.

"Kat! Are you okay?" I asked. She coughed even more and tried to talk.

"Yes (cough, cough) the building (cough, cough) is being (cough, cough) gassed!" she tried to say.

"By who?" I asked

"I (cough, cough) don't know." She told me. I put one of her arms over my neck to try and help her. Then I felt a very powerful force hit the back of my head and everything went black.

**(Real World: Party-Apartments building, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 15****th****, 9:14 pm)**

**Kat's POV**

I laughed evilly after I was sure the Warrior of Light was out. Now I can finally get out of this disgusting body.

I parted with the human known as Katarina Sakamoto and became my true form. Once Katarina parted with my body, she ran for her pathetic life. What a coward, I've met Snailmon faster and braver then her.

**(Real World: Party-Apartments building, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 15****th****, 10:08 pm)**

**Louisa's POV**

Koji's been gone for an hour and I actually mean gone. I looked half an hour ago to see if he was still in room 11 but he wasn't. Something's wrong.

"Louisa!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"_Shadow! Is that you?_" I asked her.

"Yes it is but I need to warn you about something." She told me nervously.

"_Okay I'm listening._" I informed her.

"Someone's gassing the building!" She told me.

"WHAT!?" I accidentally yelled out loud. Everyone was steering at me.

"Guys! This is gonna sound really crazy and unlikely, but what I'm about to tell you is true." I warned them.

"What is it sis?" Rhys asked.

"SOMEONE IS GASSING THE BUILDING!" I yelled. Then you can guess who started laughing.

"I'm serious Jackson!" I told him.

"Yeah right! And I'm a vampire! HA HA HA! That's a good one Kanbara!" he laughed.

"Sh-she's right." A weak voice said. We all turned toward the door and saw Kat.

"A vampire took over my body and said he'd gas this place. He-he called himself Myotismon." Kat gulped.

"Myotismon!?" Me, Rhys, Louise and Koichi yelled.

"Y-you know him?" Kat asked.

"I wish I could say no, but yeah we know him." Rhys said with fear all over his face.

"What's a Myotismon?" Percy Oxymora asked.

"Something you never wanna meet." Koichi answered.

"Come on we have to get out of here! Get to the roof" I yelled and everyone started running up steers onto the roof.

"Where's Koji?" I asked Kat.

"My-Myotismon made me knock him out on the 5th floor." Kat stuttered.

"LOUISE! TAKE CARE OF THINGS UP HERE! I GOTTA SAVE KOJI!" I yelled to my sis and started running down steers. I ran and I ran until I got to the 5th floor. On the floor there was green mist covering my knees, I couldn't see them. I looked everywhere for Koji, but I couldn't find him. Then I noticed the steers in front of me. I looked closer and saw a figure just lying there. It was Koji.

I ran over to his unconscious figure and lifted his head above the mist. It looked as if he was sleeping but I was afraid he wasn't. Come on Louisa, you can't think like that! I picked up his enter body and put him on my back. Then I started running as fast as I could, I didn't slow down, even thought my legs were begging me to stop, I just went faster and faster. Then I finally reached the roof and everyone was there.

"Well how bad was it?" Anna-Bell Widower asked.

"Up to my knees on the 5th floor and rising." I warned them. Everybody gasped then I put Koji down and started panting.

"Could I borrow someone's phone?" I asked and Louise pasted me her phone.

"Thanks sis." I said and dialled 9-9-1.

"Witch service?" A female voice asked.

"Fire, police and medics please. We got 34 people here in a building that's being gassed. The building's called: Party-Apartments and it's in the west section of Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan. 32 of the people are high school seiners and one of the students has inhaled the gas and is now unconscious. We also have a 28 year old woman and a 17 year old boy. The gas is probably lethal and according to one of the students, it looks like green mist, it rises a centimetre or so every minute and last time the student saw it, it was on the 5th floor at knee height. Right now, everyone is on the roof and worried." I explained to the woman on the other line.

"Don't worry kid. Helicopters are on their way to save you." She told me.

"Thank you." I thanked her and hung up.

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! The woman on the phone said not to worry and that helicopters are on their way, so stay calm." I told everyone and handed Louise her phone back. With in minutes we could hear helicopters coming. The powerful winds from the helicopter blew my hair back and it landed. I ran over to Koji, put him on my back again and went to the helicopter. I helped the pilot put Koji in and then I turned around.

"KOICHI! RHYS! GET IN!" I yelled and helped them both get in and the helicopter took of with those tow safely inside.

"EVERYBODY! GET INTO GROUPS OF 3! I DON'T CARE WHO YOU'RE WITH! JUST STAY WITH THEM!" I ordered and everyone did what I told them to.

Then more helicopters came and group by group everyone left until it was just me, Louise, Kat and Percy. When the final helicopter came I helped Kat and Percy get in.

"Louise get in." I ordered.

"No, you get in Louisa." She ordered.

"Look sis get in we don't have time for arguments like these." I explained.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" Louise yelled.

"Well some times in life you gotta do what you don't want to do." I said and pushed her in and the helicopter and it took off. I'm sorry Louise, I didn't have a choice.

"My, my. I can see you're still sacrificing yourself for others." A dark voice chuckled.

"And I can see that you're STILL trying to destroy the world Myotismon." I said coldly and turned around to face the evil creature. Sure enough there he was standing tall and proud.

"And now it's my turn." He whispered evilly and lunged for me. I was able to skid out of the way and hit his back. Then I kicked him in his stomach.

"You bitch!" He spat.

"Tacks one to know one!" I yelled menacingly.

"YOU'LL PAY! CRIMSON LIGHTING!" He yelled, but I was able to grab a metal poll to use as a weapon and it protected me from his attack. Myotismon pulled back the whip and I ran forward. Then I used the poll like a javelin and it went strait thought Myotismon. Moments later, all that was left of him was his data.

I sighed and leaned back against the wall, then it cracked and I was falling. I was able to grab a flag poll on the 3rd floor, but I couldn't hold it for long, then my hands slipped and I fell. The fire men tried to get their net out in time, but it was too late. I landed head first and everything went black.

**(Louisa's World: The Centre of It: 2008, July 15****th****, 10: 15 am)**

**Louisa's POV**

I woke up in my world after the flash back.

"Shadow." I called. She didn't come so, I called again, this time she did.

"Hi Louisa." She said kindly.

"Hey Shadow. Not that it isn't great to see you but, why am I in my world?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me.

"Louisa, you're in a coma." Shadow said sadly.

"I'M WHAT!?" I yelled. Shadow nodded her head yes. Oh great, Taky and the others must be totally freaking out.

"Is everybody else okay?" I asked Shadow.

"Physically everyone is fine, emotionally on the other hand they're all either depressed, panicked or worried." She explained.

"What about Koji?" I asked.

"Koji is fine physically but he's emotionally full of desperation. And you need to know something." Shadow told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You fell into this coma because, you've been lying to yourself and others." She told me and disappeared. Lying to myself and others, that's why I'm in a coma? What was she talking about? I'm not a liar, I've never lied, especially to my friends and family. Wait when I thought "friends" I didn't think of Koji.

He's my best friend how could I not think of him when I thought the word "friends"? Man I wish I knew. Wait, when ever I think of Koji, I get this tingling feeling. Co-could this be love? Well think about it Louisa, if someone else asked you to prom, you'd probably hit them. Don't forget, you couldn't stop smiling after he asked you. I think I do love Koji. No. I don't think, I know I love Koji! That's right people, I love Koji Minamoto and I shall never lie to myself or others about it ever again!

Then I felt a sudden burst of energy and Shadow appeared. She smiled.

"Well-done Louisa! By finally seeing and admitting the truth, you're one step closer to waking up!" Shadow congratulated me.

"Thanks Shadow! What do I do now?" I asked her.

"Wait for Koji to do the same." She informed me and I nodded.

**(Real World: Shinjuku Hospital, Tokyo, Japan: 2008, July 16****th****, 10:19 am)**

**Koji's POV**

I just arrived at the hospital that Louisa's in. I looked around, but I couldn't see the others anywhere, so I went to the desk and asked about Louisa.

"It seems like everyone wants to see her today. She's in the emergency room, because she's in a coma. Nobody is aloud to see her, right now." The man behind the desk told me.

"Please, I have to see her. She's the most important person in the world to me. Please." I begged.

"I'm sorry son. But you can wait with the rest of the people begging to see her." He said and pointed to a large group of people on my far left. It's the Kanbara family and gang. I ran over to them as fast as I could.

"GUYS!" I yelled and that got everyone's attention on me.

"Where have you been Koji? I've been trying to get you on the phone for the last hour!" Fliss yelled.

"Sorry, I've been running here since 9:50 am or so and left my phone at home by accident." I explained.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to yell." Fliss apologised.

"It's fine. How is she?" I asked. Takuya stud up.

"Apparently she's in critical condition." He explained

"Well what are we waiting around here for? Don't we need to see her?" I asked. Everyone exchanged looks but nodded. Soon we were all rushing down the hallway into the room she's in.

"LOUISA!" We all yelled. The operators and doctors all looked at us as we made our way into the room. I was the first to the bed she was lying in, then I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Louisa wake up! Louisa Please! It's okay! I'm here now! Please come back Louisa!" I begged as tears formed in my eyes.

"I love you." I admitted as a tear fell onto her forehead. Then I heard the others gasp, but I didn't care.

"K-Koji?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes and saw Louisa crying. She lifted her hand up and I gently put it in my hands.

"I was afraid you wouldn't say it. But you did and I feel the same." Louisa said, pulled her mask off and hugged me. I hugged her back and we heard the others running towards us, crying.

"HEY! How come you wanna give Koji a hug more then ya wanna hug us?" Shinya asked.

"Oh Shin, I wanna hug all of ya." Louisa chuckled then slid out of the bed and hugged Shinya then Rhys, Rhyn, Takuya, Louise, Mr and Ms Kanbara joined in. It felt so good to see she was okay again. After a quick check up, the doctors said she was free to go and we all left.

"How did you wake up sis?" Louise asked her twin.

"By Koji and I admitting that we love each other." Louisa explained. Rhys had been drinking more apple juice when Louisa said that so, you can guess what happened.

"SAY WHAT!?" Rhys asked after he stopped coughing.

"It's true." I said and Louisa hugged me. Everyone gasped, even Mr and Ms Kanbara. Louisa giggled while I chuckled, man I wish I had a camera with me right now.

"You DARE try ANYTHING Minamoto and I WILL kill you!" Rhys threatened.

"Noted." I said uneasily and why am I uneasy you may ask? He means it.

"Well, I was wondering when it was gonna happen." Koichi said uneasily.

"Yeah me too." Louise said. Then Louisa started laughing.

"WHAT!?" Everyone but me asked.

"You guys really need to see the looks on your faces." Louisa laughed even more and then we all started laughing.

**The End**


End file.
